Aidoru
by Lance Corporal Narin
Summary: Dikejar-kejar seorang Idol dim bukanlah impian si sulung Akashi. Dia masih normal sungguh, dia masih ingin meneruskan nama Akashi sampai cucunya (bad summary). Warn! masih prolog, sho-ai, AoAka, KagaKuro. Enjoy reading! CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Aidoru!**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke ****milik**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****cerita ini milik saya~ **

**Pair: ****AoAka, KagaKuro and another(maybe)**

**Genre: humor (maybe),**** romance (absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****dll**

**A/N: ****hai hai saya kembali, padahal baru tadi pagi saya publish fic baru, ah gomenne kalo readers-san bosan dengan penname 'RinRin NaRin desu' yang sering nongol DX**

**Saya hanya sedang mood menulis :3 (hooi kenapa nggk nglanjutin yang multichap aja bakauthor!)**

**Saya buntu kalo suruh nglanjutin yg multichap, harus ada mood dobel dlu baru saya ngetik lanjutannya XD (tak patut)**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

**Tap tap tap**

"Cih! Sialan orang-orang itu masih saja mengejarku!" seorang pemuda kekar berlari kencang, berkali-kali mengumpat sembari menengok kebelakang.

**Hosh hosh**

"Ta-tak bi-sakah...me-reka membiarkanku libur, huuh!" teriaknya kesal.

**Tap tap tap**

Dia berbelok di salah satu cabang jalan. Kepalanya yang tertoleh kebelakang tak menyadari sosok yang beberapa meter di depannya.

**BRUUUK**

"_I-itte_!" tubuh besar itu jatuh tepat di atas pemuda mungil yang merintih kesakitan. Pandangan mata itu bertemu. _Dark blue_ dan _Scarlet_. Pemuda mungil berambut merah itu merengut, kedua alisnya bertaut sepertinya beban di atasnya yang menyebabkan ekspresi itu."Cepat berdirilah, _baka_ kau berat!"

Tak ada respon dari pemuda di atasnya. Si pemilik biner biru tua itu masih intens memandangi si objek mungil di bawahnya.

"Kau tuli ya! Cepat menyingkir dasar orang aneh!"

Telinganya berdenging gara-gara suara pemuda merah yang tampak sangat -buru pemuda tan itu berdiri."Ma-maaf." Tangannya terulur untuk membantu si merah bangun dari posisi terlentang di trotoar.

"Hei itu dia! Aomine Daiki!" orang-orang dengan jas hitam, kacamata hitam, badan besar berlari kearah dua pemuda itu.

"Hiiiiee!" tanpa pikir panjang si Aomine Daiki itu menarik tangan pemuda mungil itu dan reflek menggendongnya di depan ala bridal. Si surai biru berlari kencang, tak peduli topi yang ia kenakan terbang begitu saja, kacamata hitam yang ia pakaipun juga sudah tak berada diposisinya. Tapi untung masker yang ia gunakan masih menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Hei turunkan aku!" si merah memperkeruh suasana. Dia menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara, kedua tangannya juga ia gunakan untuk memukul di pelaku penggendongan(?).

"Hei jangan pukul wajahku! Sakit tau! Lebih baik kau dia saja, aku sedang kabur jangan banyak bergerak!" protes pemuda yang menggendong si merah.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menggendong, cepat turunkan aku."

"_Urusai_! Menurunkanmu sama saja membuang waktuku untuk kabur dari mereka!" siang itu, di pinggiran toko-toko di Tokyo seorang pemuda kekar berlari-lari sambil menggendong seorang pemuda mungil, di belakang mereka terdapat lima atau mungkin delapan pria dewasa yang ikut berlari.

"Aku harus bersembunyi dimana? Sialan!" kakinya sudah pegal, nafasnya juga mulai sesak.

Pemuda biru itu melirik orang yang berada digendongannya. Pemuda mungil itu sepertinya sudah bisa tenang dan tidak memberontak lagi."Di...dimana ru...rumahmu...hosh hosh."

"Untuk apa kau tanya rumahku." Jawab si merah kalem, rupanya dia sudah mulai tak peduli berada digedongan pemuda tan ini.

"U...untuk ber...bersembunyilaaah!" dengan nafas terengah dan memburu pemuda itu menjawab.

"Rumahku tak akan menampung perampok atau pencuri atau preman sepertimu." Jawab pemuda mungil itu sarkatik. Si _tan_ berbelok disebuah gang sempit berharap orang-orang tadi tak mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya. Diturunkannya si merah.

"Haaaa...a-apa, a-aku bukan perampok haaah-atau pencuri seperti yang kau katakan haah-!" nafasnya tersenggal, dia lelah sekali.

"Apa peduliku."

"Tolonglaaah, aku akan memberimu tiket _dinner_ gratis bersamaku."

"Ha? Siapa kau percaya diri sekali menawariku dinner bersama orang asing sepertimu!" jawab pemuda mungil ketus.

"Ka-kau tak mengenalku?"

"Kau adalah orang asing yang menabrakku, lalu menggendongku dan lari dari kejaran orang-orang tadi, lalu kau membawaku ke gang sempit seperti ini, dengan kata lain kau adalah penjahat."

Si _tan_ menghela nafas berat, mungkin karena penyamarannya pemuda merah ini jadi tak mengenalnya. Yah meskipun penyamarannya sudah tak terlalu terlihat. Tapi untuk menjelaskan pada sosok di depannya sepertinya dia harus membongkar penyamarannya. Jari-jari berwarna tan itu menarik kacamata hitamnya, pemuda di depannya masih menatap datar. Lalu beralih ke masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya, pemuda merah itu mulai jengah.

Aomine Daiki, mengacak rambut birunya frustasi."Kau tetap tak mengenalku?" si merah menggeleng.

"_Single Unstopabble_? Penyanyi Aomine Daiki?" mata merah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sama sekali tak peduli."Patner duet Kagami Taiga yang baru saja mengadakan mini konser tak jauh dari sini." Pemuda mungil memandang tak tertarik."Personil D'Zone." Ucap Aomine dengan nada putus asa, namun detik berikutnya mata merah itu membulat. Mata dark blue Aomine berbinar.

"Oh, jadi kau orang yang membuat Tetsuya pulang malam hanya untuk melihat konser musik keras tak beraturan itu."

"E-eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Terima kasih Tuhan kau telah menemukanku dengan orang yang sangat ingin aku bunuh." Keringat dingin Aomine turun deras di keningnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin membunuhku! A-aku artis ter-terkenal loh."

"Peduli setan kau siapa!"

"Gara-gara konsermu itu, adik kecilku jadi masuk angin!"

E-eh, apa pemuda di depannya ini seorang _brother complex_?

"I-itu bukan salahku!"

"Tentu saja salahmu a_"

"_Nii-san_?" si kepala merah menoleh."Kau kah itu?"

"Tetsuya? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Ah ternyata benar. Hanya sedang mendatangi acara _meet and greet_ idolaku." Jawab sosok mungil di mulut gang."Kau sendiri sedang apa _nii-san_?"

"Ti-tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa." Jawab sang kakak gagap, sang adik hanya bergumam oh.

"_Nii-san_ mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya sang adik. Si kakak mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tan yang masih terdiam di sudut gang.

"Teman _nii-san_ tidak ikut?"

"Dia bukan temanku, ayo pulang."

"Hei, jangan meninggalkanku di sini, aku buta arah."

"Apa peduliku." Pemuda itu berujar sinis."Dan jangan mengikuti kami, _dim_." Umpatnya, saat mengetahui Aomine Daiki berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"_Nii-san_, jangan kasar begitu." Bela sang adik."_Ano ne nii-san_ kau boleh ikut ka...mi." mata biru muda itu membulat saat mendapati siapa lawan bicaranya."Aomine Daiki-_san_!"

"Yo, salam ken_ a-are ma-mana orang yang me-memanggilku?" Aomine celingukan, gang ini sepi hanya ada dia dan pemuda merah di depannya.

"Aku di sini."

"Huuuwaaaa!"

"Jangan berteriak di depan adikku, _aho_!"

"A-adikmu?" Aomine meneguk ludah."Sa-salam kenal,"

"Aomine Daiki-_san_ salam kenal aku Akashi Tetsuya! Empat belas tahun. Aku penggemar D'Zone!" ucap si biru muda antusias. Ini membuat sang kakak yang berada di sampingnya melebarkan mata merahnya, adiknya yang _emotionless_ menjadi sangat berekspresi. Ini membuat pemuda merah itu –Akashi Seijuurou- merasa cemburu, pasalnya sang adik jarang sekali terlihat berekspresi di depannya.

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu Tetsu_"

"Jangan sok akrab dengan adikku, orang asing!" marah sang kakak.

"_Nii-san_." Mata biru muda sang adik –Akashi Tetsuya- menggelap."Biarkan Aomine Daiki-_san_ memanggilku seperti itu." Auranya pun jadi ungu kehitaman.

"_Ha-ha'i_." Adiknya sangat menyeramkan, apa si biru muda seorang _yandere_.

"Ano Aomine Daiki-_san_, mau mampir ke rumah kami?"

"Tetsuya!"

"Apa itu boleh?"

Tak memperdulikan protes sang kakak dia menjawab. "Tentu!" ah lihat sang adik tersenyum lebar dan senyum itu jarang ia dapat. Kenapa si _dim_ ini mendapatkannya dengan sangat mudah! Sialan kau _dim_, akan ku bunuh kau, Seijuuro meremat sesuatu di saku celanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau penggemar berat Kagami ya?" Tetsuya mengangguk."Aaah dia beruntung ya mendapat fans yang imut sepertimu."

**Ctik**

Satu urat siku-siku nangkring indah di jidat Seijuurou."Jangan kau gombali adikku!"

"_Nii-san_." ekspresi adiknya menjadi datar.

"Ta-tapi Tetsuya." Elakan Seijuurou malah menghasilkan tatapan kesal dari sang adik. Menghela nafas berat.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong aku belum berkenalan denganmu ya." Seijuurou melirik si _dark blue_, sangat tak berminat berurusan dengan orang gelap ini."Pertama-tama perkenalkan, Aku Aomine Daiki, personil D'Zone, dua puluh satu tahun. Salam kenal." Aomine mengedipkan satu matanya, biasanya kedipan mata mautnya itu mampu membuat para fans berteriak histeris dengan teriakan-teriakan betapa tampan dan kerennya Aomine. Namun seribu sayang, kedipan mata itu malah membuat Akashi Seijuurou merasa ingin muntah, please dia masih normal.

"Akashi Seijuurou, sembilan belas tahun, dan aku bukan penggemarmu." Jawabnya dingin.

Aomine merengut."Begitu sekali jawabanmu."

"Memangnya aku peduli." Dan selanjutnya, Seijuurou melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu."Berani kau menyentuh Tetsuya, jangan harap bisa melihat matahari esok." Ancamnya di ambang pintu, sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kakakmu PMS ya, Tetsu?"

"Entah. Ah ngomong-ngomong Aomine Daiki-s_"

"Panggil aku Aomine, Aomine Daiki-_san_ terlalu panjang."

"Ano Aomine-_kun_, kapan Kagami-_kun_ merilis lagu solonya?"

"Ha? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Ya, karena kau patnernya."

"Kau temui saja dia langsung."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Kenapa tidak, ah aku baru ingat." Aomine merogoh saku jaket biru tuanya."Aku punya dua tiket _dinner_ dengan D'Zone besok malam, sebenarnya ini hadiah spesial untuk fansku yang beruntung di _meet and greet_ tadi, kuberikan ini padamu, kalau kau mau, dan kau bisa menemui Kagami di sana," wajah Tetsuya nampak cerah. Di sodorkannya dua carik kertas yang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan panjang kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter ke arah Tetsuya.

Dengan wajah cerah Tetsuya menerimanya."Terima kasih Aomine-_kun_."

"Psst, Tetsu jangan lupa kau ajak kakakmu juga ya." Sekilas Tetsuya dapat melihat seringai tipis dari bibir Aomine.

"Tentu, aku akan mengajak nii-san juga." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Tetsuya.

_**Ddrrrt drrt**_

Ponsel flip berwarna biru tua bergetar di atas meja.

"Ah, sepertinya managerku sudah menjemput, aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih sudah mau menampungku di rumahmu." Aomine berdiri, diikuti Tetsuya."Sampaikan terima kasihku pada kakakmu yang manis itu ya." Aomine mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Aomine-_kun_, suka dengan _nii-san_?" raut datar itu menatapnya polos.

"Mungkin." Aomine terkekeh pelan. Mereka kini sudah berada di depan rumah, Tetsuya dapat melihat mobil hitam mulus berhenti di rumahnya.

**Drap drap drap**

"_Aho_mine kau memang sangat merepotkan!" seseorang dengan langkah menghentak-hentak berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Kacamata hitam, topi hitam dengan rambut merah kehitamannya sedikit mencuat, tak lupa jaket merah maroon yang ia kenakan.

**PLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan manis penuh cinta dari orang itu mampu membuat Aomine berteriak kesakitan."_Baka_gami ini sakit sekali tau!" Aomine mengusap kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau kabur saat acara_ meet and greet_ tadi, huh!"

"Aku bosan melihat gadis-gadis berteriak, itu membuat telingaku panas, tau!"

"Itu bukan alasan!" bentak si Bakagami.

"Ka-ka-kagami-_kun_?" pertengkaran dua pemuda tinggi itu terhenti saat mendengar suara pelan penuh kegugupan.

Si surai merah kehitaman menoleh."Si-siapa yang me-memanggilku?" dia bertanya pada Aomine dengan raut horor.

"Dia fansmu bodoh, tundukkan kepalamu ke sisi kanan!" perintah Aomine.

"Huwaaa!" si surai merah kehitaman yang diketahui bernama Kagami Taiga, terjengkang kebelakang.

"Hei, reaksimu berlebihan sekali _Baka_gami!"

"A-aku kaget _Aho_mine!"

"_Go-gomen_ Kagami-_kun_." Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kagami bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya."A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, emm siapa namamu?"

"Akashi Tetsuya, fa-fans be-beratmu." Kulit pipi pucat itu merona. _Kyuun kawaii_.

"Sa-salam kenal." Kagami ikut gugup, padahal dia sering melihat banyak gadis merona karenanya tapi entah kenapa pemuda ini berbeda.

"Ehem, Dai-_chan_, Taiga-_chan_ kenapa kalian berdua berlama-lama di situ, kalian masih ada beberapa pertemuan, dan aku tak mau jadwal yang aku buat berantakan!" seorang wanita berambut pink berteriak dari dalam mobil."Dan ini sudah jam dua! Jam tiga kalian ada _meet and greet_ fans di Kyoto!"

"_Urusai_ Satsuki!" keluh Aomine sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tak lupa dia menarik Kagami yang ternyata ikut merona."_Jya_ Tetsu! Kutunggu kalian besok!"

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

"_Nii-san_."

"Masuk."

Tetsuya membuka pintu coklat itu pelan."_Nii-san_ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa itu Tetsuya?" sang kakak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop putih di pangkuannya. Tetsuya duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"_Nii-san_ ada waktu besok malam?"

Seijuurou menelengkan kepalanya."Emm sepertinya, ada apa?"

"Aomine-_kun_," dahi Seijuurou mengkerut, tak suka."Memberiku ini." Tetsuya menunjukkan dua buah kertas dengan warna yang mencolok.

"Apa itu?"

"Tiket _dinner_ dengan D'Zone. Aomine-kun bilang aku harus mengajak _nii-san_."

"Kenapa orang itu sok akrab sekali." Gerutu Seijuurou pelan.

"Bukan sok akrab _nii-san_, tapi karena dia memang orang baik." Sang adik berujar datar.

"Baik-baik aku ikut, tapi hanya untuk mengawasimu."

"_Ha'i_! _Arigatou nii-san_."

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa bocah biru muda tadi? Calon korbanmu?"

"Hei jaga bicaramu _Baka_gami! Dia adik dari orang yang aku temui di jalan tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, aku tertarik dengan kakaknya." Aku Aomine.

"Jadi ceritanya kau sedang jatuh cinta?" si merah menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa hei! Lagipula aku hanya tertarik belum tentu aku menyukainya." Elak si biru.

"Bagaimana kakaknya? Apa dia berdada besar?"

"Sebaliknya."

"Haaa! Maksudmu dia rata? Tak biasa kau menyukai gadis rata." Aomine memandang Kagami sinis.

Si tan menghembuskan nafas berat."Dia bukan gadis." Mata merah gelap itu seolah-olah akan keluar dari rongganya.

"Pfftt_huahahaha! Kau homo? Huahaha aku tak menyangka! Sepertinya aku harus menjaga jarak darimu, aku tak ingin jadi korbanMU!"

"_BAKA_GAMI SIALAN!" raung si korban penghinaan."Jangan menarik kesimpulan sembarangan! Aku masih normal bodoh!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan laki-laki, laki-laki dengan laki-laki kau masih berkilah kalau kau normal, huahahaha mungkin sekarang aku harus memanggilmu _MAHO_mine!" gelak tawa menggelegar di ruangan tempat D'Zone berlatih."Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dia?" Kagami menyeringai lebar, seakan sangat puas bisa mengerjai temannya ini.

Ingin rasanya Aomine mencekik leher Kagami."Oh aku baru ingat ternyata kau juga bukan pemuda normal." Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ha! Apa maksudmu _AHO_!"

"Kau merona saat melihat Tetsu, bukan begitu?"

"Aku ti_"

"Kagami Taiga, dua puluh satu tahun merona melihat wajah seorang remaja empat belas tahun. Kau nyaris menjadi pedofil bung!" skak mat Kagami tak bisa melawan kata-kata Aomine.

"Cih sialan kau, kita lihat saja siapa yang beralih orientasi lebih dulu." Tantang Kagami kesal.

"Pasti kau yang belok duluan Bakagami." Aomine menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Aaaaampuunn jangan bunuh saya karena bikin multichap lagi DX /sembunyi di kolong meja

Saya hanya ingin menyalurkan ide saya yg awesomphh! /dibekep GOM /ngarep

Gomen kalo settingnya nggak jelas DX

Atau alurnya terkesan kecepetan atau malah mainstream banget, saya hanya ingin membahagiakan Aomine(?) /plak

Ok saya sudahi cuap-cuap saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya minna~~

Dan mohon kerjasamanya juga~

Salam cantik(?)

RRNRd


	2. Chapter 2

**Aidoru!**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke ****milik**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****cerita ini milik saya~ **

**Pair: ****AoAka, KagaKuro and another(maybe)**

**Genre: humor (maybe),**** romance (absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc****(banget!)****, typo, aneh****dll**

**A/N: **Ha-halo /ngintip dari balik pintu. Go-gomen-ssu sa-saya baru balik lagi, sa-saya baru bangkit dari masa WB dan Hiatus saya /gemeteran. Jangan marah-ssu yo...saya brasa author tukang php /emaaang! Yasudah-ssu kalau begitu saya serah kan pojok review pada para pemain KnB. Jyaaa /kabuur

Eh lupa! Bang Daki i love_/salah. Bang Daki hapih biday yaaah semoga makin ganteng, makin seksi, makin item dan makin-makin semuanya! /poof ilang

**Pojok Review:**

Kuroko: _Ohayou minna-san_, di sini kami berempat akan membalas review kalian, mohon bantuannya /nunduk

Kagami: oi Kuroko jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, kau membuatku canggung.

Akashi: jangan mengkritik adikku Taiga.

Kuroko: sumimasen Akashi-kun tapi kita bukan saudara itu hanya akting.

Akashi: /jleb

Aomine: perlu sandaran Akashi? /smirk

Kagami: wajahmu sangat menjijikkan Ahomine!

Aomine: jangan mulai Bakagami!

Akashi: kalian berdua diamlah!_ckris

Kuroko: minna kalian memperpanjang word Narin-san. Baiklah kita mulai membalas review readers-san. **Citrusfujo **sudah dilanjut, selamat membaca /senyum kalem.

Akashi: **yuuki hanami 5 **(dihilangin 'dot'nya biar namanya nggak hilang)darimana kau dapat gunting itu? /salah fokus.

Kagami: yosh giliranku! **Jesper s **kenapa sh AoAka bukan KagaKuro? /pundung

Aomine: ini masa kejayaan AoAka Bakagami! /songong. Oke selanjutnya **imspecially** Akashi memang manis kalo jadi uke, tapi semenya Cuma gue seorang~

Akashi: Aku tidak manis Daiki. **Letty-chan19 **fic dari Bakauthor ini merupakan perendahan harga diri seorang Akashi Seijuurou kenapa kau bisa berbicara kalau fic ini wonderful /sinis.

Kuroko: Akashi-kun jangan begitu, perkataanmu mempengaruhi reputasi Narin-san.

Akashi: kenapa kau malah membela Bakauthor itu Tetsuya, aku kakakmu (di fic ini).

Kuroko: itu hanya akting Akashi-kun ingat itu, **Akashi Aoi-desu** terima kasih pujiannya, chapter 2 sudah update maaf tidak bisa update kilat /nunduk

Kagami: **misa kaguya hime** akhirnya ada yang respek sma KagaKuro /peluk Kuroko. Chapter 2 update semoga memuaskan! /semangat lagi.

Aomine: **yuukio** AoAka emang keren! /tampang songong. Bukan begitu Akashi?

Akashi: Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengarmu Daiki. Selanjutnya **Sachi dReaders** kenapa kalian sangat suka melihatku dilecehkan si dim itu? /kesel

Kuroko: Sabar ya Akashi-kun semua akan baik pada waktunya (?). review dari **Choi Chinatsu** kalo Akashi-kun harus jadi uke berarti aku boleh jadi semenya bukan begitu?

Akashi: Tetsuya teganya kau!

Aomine+Kagami: PPfftt_ckris /tepar

Aomine: cep cep cep jangan nyesel **Aoki **yang penting udah ikt nyumbang review untuk kelangsungan hubungan bang Daki sama Dek Sei /mati seketika.

Kagami: Akhirnya Ahomine mati juga, **Eskrim Susu **waw namamu terdengar lezat /salah fokus. 'Hai salam kenal~' itu kalimat titipan si Author dengan efek blink-blink dan nada ceria jangan lupakan itu, aku bukan (nyaris) pedofil tolong! Author baka itu emang tega masa' Kuroko 14 taon! /frustasi

Kuroko: sudahlah Kagami-kun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Review selanjutnya **46Neko-Kucing Ganteng** hmm sepertiny review ini biar dibalas Akashi-kun saja, ne?

Akashi: jujur kalau aku ditaksir dim itu hanya akan merusak keturunanku kelak.

Kagami: review dari **Nearo O'nealy** aku bukan pedofil! /stres

Aomine: /bangkit dari kubur, yes! Bnyk yang setuju ama gue! Bakagami atau Pedogami!

Kagami: urusai Mahomine!

Akashi: kalian berdua orang-orang bodoh berhentilah bertengkar /ngasah gunting.

Aomine + Kagami: ba-baik bu.

Akashi: **Erry-kun**, aku harus mulai darimana /bingung. Ehem kalo begitu ini untukmu /ngasih Aomine yang dililit pita pink. Aku ihklas memberikan ini untukmu. Seharusnya aku yang jadi artis, terlihat lebih pantas bukan begitu?

Kuroko: sepertinya hanya itu. Terima kasih atas partisipasi Readers-san (review, fav, follow) terus support Author, ne?

Kagami: yeah! Biar KagaKuro nggak kalah sama pair lain!

Aomine: tetap support AoAka!

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"Hei jangan senyum terus _aho,_ wajahmu jelek sekali."

**Twitch**

Urat siku-siku menghiasi jidat Aomine."Jangan memulai _Baka_gami!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran, ah ya apa pemuda yang kau maksud kemarin akan datang juga?" tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja, dia tak akan membiarkan adiknya pergi ke acara kita sendirian, asal kau tau dia itu _brother-complex_, jadi berhati-hatilah jika ingin mendekati adiknya." Seringai lebar terpampang di wajah Aomine Daiki.

Kagami menggeram."Sudah kubilang aku masih normal _Aho_mine! Aku tidak sepertimu tau."

"'masih normal' berarti ada kemungkinan kau belok donk." Kagami berjanji pada dirinya sendiri setelah acara ini dia akan memukul wajah Aomine dengan tongkat baseballnya.

"Cih."

"Dai-_chan_, Taiga-_chan_ kita harus menuju ke lokasi sekarang."

.

.

.

"_Nii-san_ bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Tetsuya yang sejak lima belas menit tadi bertanya pertanyaan yang sama di perjalanan mereka menuju restoran tempat D'Zone menggelar acara makan malam.

Seijuuro menghela nafas pelan, adiknya kini sangat mirip dengan gadis yang akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya."Hmmm," Si kakak memperhatikan adiknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemeja biru muda, dibalut dengan jas hitam, adiknya tampak sangat sempurna."Mengagumkan seperti biasa Tetsuya." Jawab sang kakak jujur.

"Benarkah?" mata adiknya berbinar namun raut wajah itu seakan tak berubah dari ekspresi datar. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan si adik.

Beberapa saat kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpang berhenti juga. Memberi si sopir beberapa uang dan taksi itu meninggalkan mereka. Duo Akashi memperhatikan restoran mewah di depan mereka. Masih sepi sekali, memang karena mereka datang lebih awal dari jam yang sudah ditentukan.

"Oh iya Tetsuya kita harus pulang sebelum jam tidurmu mengerti?" Tetsuya melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka sepuluh dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka tujuh, masih tersisa sepuluh menit dari jam yang tertera di undangan.

Dan masih tersisa tiga jam kurang sepuluh menit untuk jam tidurnya. Sebagai anak SMP dia harus memperhatikan jam tidurnya meskipun besok adalah hari sabtu. Kakaknya akan sangat cerewet jika dia telat tidur. Terutama setelah sang ibu tiada sembilan tahun yang lalu dan sang ayah sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Sang kakak menjadi sangat overprotektif, mungkin sang kakak hanya berusaha berperan sebagai orang tua pengganti. Mengingat ayah mereka hanya pulang tiga bulan sekali.

"Mengerti _nii-san_." Sahut Tetsuya datar.

"Kyaaa D'Zone! Mereka sudah datang kyaaaa!" suara pekikan itu membuat Akashi bersaudara menoleh serempak ke arah samping kanan mereka. Terlihat gerombolan gadis-gadis remaja meneriaki sebuah mobil hitam metalic mulus yang sekarang berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua.

Akashi bersaudara yang tak siap menerima gerakan brutal (dorong-teriak-menggila) para fans D'Zone akhirnya terjungkal ke belakang. Kerumunan gadis-gadis itu menakutkan, Seijuuro dan Tetsuya membuat catatan mental.

"Permisi-permisi tolong jangan berdiri di depan pintu mobil." Lihat sang sopirpun merasa kesusahan.

"Kyaaaa Aomine-_sama_!"

"Kagami-_sama_ nikahi aku!"

"Kyaaaa...aku ingin menikah dengan kalian berdua!"

Kaca mobil hitam itu terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sosok berambut _dark blue_."Bisa geser sedikit, nona-nona? Atau makan malam tidak akan terlaksana." Senyum tiga juta dolar(?) membuat para fans semakin memekik kegirangan. Namun ajaib hanya dengan dua kalimat itu para gadis menurut dan mulai berbaris dengan rapi.

Dari celah barisan gadis-gadis itu dua pemuda mungil masih dalam posisi jatuh terduduk. Mungkin mereka masih terlalu shock untuk kembali berdiri. Melihat hal itu si biru segera membuka pintu mobil. Sebelum keluar dia berbisik pada patnernya."Ada dua orang pangeran yang memerlukan pertolongan dua kesatria."

Temannya memandang heran."Apa maksud_" mata merah itu mengikuti arah jari si tan.

**Tap tap tap**

Kaki-kaki berbalut pantofel mengkilat mendekati pemuda-pemuda mungil itu. Menulikan telinga mereka dari berbagai macam teriakan para gadis-gadis.

"Perlu bantuan berdiri?" si merah mendongak, tepat di depannya mata biru safir menatapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan. Tanpa persetujuan si merah, si biru langsung saja menarik tangan si merah.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Seijuurou menepis tangan Aomine yang telah membantunya berdiri."Tetsuya ka_" kata-kata si sulung terhenti saat melihat adegan si bungsu yang menggenggam erat uluran tangan dari pemuda besar beralis cabang. Panas! Panas! Panas! Hati sang kakak serasa berada di atas _Hot Plate_.

"Te-terima kasih Kagami-_kun_." Pipi pucat Tetsuya bersemu merah saat tangan besar Kagami masih menggenggam tangannya.

Seijuurou tak bisa membiarkan orang asing ini menggenggam tangan adiknya terlalu lama. Ditariknya pelan tangan Tetsuya tak lupa Seijuurou memberi tatapan pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sa-sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian jatuh terduduk di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kagami sedikit takut karena tatapan Seijuurou tadi.

Seijuurou masih menatap si alis cabang dengan tatapan sinis bercampur kesal."Mereka yang membuat kami terjatuh." Lirikan tajam itu ditujukan pada para gadis yang tengah sibuk bergosip.

'Siapa pemuda-pemuda itu?' atau 'Mereka beruntung sekali.' Atau yang ini 'Dia menyentuh tangan Kagami-ku!' atau yang cukup ekstrim 'Mereka serasi yaa~' tak lupa efek _kira-kira_ –_sparkle_- di sekelilingnya.

"Gadis-gadis itu memang menakutkan." Aomine begidik ngeri saat matanya menangkap seorang gadis menor yang memberinya _kiss bye_.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" Seijuurou yang tengah menyendokkan sup krim mendadak tersedak saat suara ehem seksi ehem itu menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Uhuk!" terbatuk dengan sangat tidak elitnya membuat Seijuurou menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ini air putihnya, kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tatapan sebagai hadiah dari pertanyaan itu.

Aomine menarik kursi kosong tepat di depan Seijuurou. Khusus Akashi bersaudara mereka mendapat meja yang hanya untuk dua orang. Karena Seijuuro menolak tegas jika harus duduk bersama dengan gadis-gadis kelebihan semangat itu.

Ah iya ngomong-ngomong dimana Tetsuya? Tenang dia kini sedang mendapat perlakuan istimewa karena telah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang Kagami ajukan, dia diberi kesempatan untuk duduk satu meja dengan Kagami. Fantastik bukan!

Awalnya Seijuurou melarang keras namun apa daya tatapan dingin sang adik membuatnya bungkam. Dan beginilah akhirnya si sulung Akashi duduk sendiri dengan tatapan cemburu melihat adik kesayangannya duduk dengan orang lain. Ah tapi sekarang dia tidak sendiri karena ada mahkluk dim yang kini tersenyum aneh dihadapannya.

"Jadi Sei_"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku!" sebuah garpu ditodongkan di depan personil D'Zone itu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, adikmu saja mau kupanggil nama kecilnya." Protes Aomine."Jika aku memanggilmu Sei kau boleh memanggilku Daiki, penawaran yang menggiurkan bukan?" penawaran menggiurkan apanya!

"Tidak terima kasih aku tidak tertarik." Menghindari tatapan dari si biru, Seijuurou berkutat dengan gadgetnya."Daripada menggangguku lebih baik kau kesana, dan buat gadis-gadis itu diam." Jari telunjuk Seijuurou menunjuk para gadis yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri dan bisik-bisik menganggu.

"Kau beri aku alamat _e-mail_mu aku akan membuat mereka diam, bagaimana?" Seijuurou medengus kesal. Mau apa sih si dim penganggu ini!

"Lagipula aku tak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis berisik itu. Mereka terlalu berisik yah meskipun mereka seksi dan tipeku sekali."

Seijuurou menatap lawan bicaranya jengah."Bukan urusanku, dan tak penting kau menceritakan itu padaku."

Aomine menyeringai lebar."Kau cemburu kalah seksi dengan mereka?"

"_Korosu_!" garpu silver itu mengancam leher tan Aomine.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bertingkah sedikit lebih manis huh?" Tangan Aomine kini menarik dagu Seijuurou, setelah dia berhasil menjauhkan lehernya dari garpu mengkilat itu.

Dengan kasar pemuda merah itu menepisnya."Jangan macam-macam dim, aku bisa menuntutmu karena tindakan ini."

"Kau sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya." Gerutu si dim.

.

.

.

Sementara dua pasangan kontras itu saling berseteru di sisi lain dua pasangan adem ayem(?) meskipun nyaris _pedo-shota_, masih melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka. Walau hanya diam dan suara sendok-garpu berdenting tak membuat mereka menjadi canggung.

Tetsuya memang tipikal orang pendiam. Namun kali ini dia benar-benar serasa tak dapat berkata-kata. Dia _speechless_, dia terlampau senang bisa berada diposisi yang hanya ada dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Apalagi keberadaan sang idola hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter. Tetsuya takut jika dia banyak bicara suaranya akan bergetar karena tak bisa menahan degupan jantungnya.

Ah tipe-tipe remaja yang kasmaran memang begini bukan. Jantung berdegup keras, wajah mudah merona, berbicarapun terasa peduli kau siapa, tak peduli derajatmu apa, tak peduli umurmu berapa, tak peduli gendermu apa. Cinta tetaplah cinta. Tjinta memang boetha~ begitulah.

"Si _Aho_ itu rupanya sedang merayu kakakmu." Hening itu akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Kagami. Mata scarletnya memandang lurus pasangan yang beberapa meja dari duduknya sekarang.

"Tapi sepertinya _nii-san_ sangat kesal." Imbuh Tetsuya, sekuat tenaga dia mengatur suaranya dari kegugupan.

Kagami terkekeh geli."Jika aku menjadi kakakmu mungkin aku juga akan kesal diganggu orang aneh seperti Aomine, dan mendapat tatapan iri dari para fans Aomine itu sangat tidak menyenangkan." Tetsuya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong boleh aku memanggilmu Tetsuya? Yah kalau aku memanggilmu Akashi takutnya malah kakakmu yang merespon." Kagami menunduk sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya.

Senyum tipis dari Tetsuya sebagai sebuah persetujuan."Te-tentu Kagami-_kun_."

"Ah iya bagaimana kalau kita bertukar _e-mail_?" tanya Kagami dengan raut harap."Yah, aku hanya tidak mau hubungan kita hanya sebatas idola dan fans, berteman mungkin." Nada bicara Kagami Taiga menurun semakin pelan, namun tenang Tetsuya masih cukup jeli untuk dapat mendengar kata-kata terakhir.

"Dengan senang hati Kagami-_kun_!" _pyon-pyon_ ribuan kelinci melompat-lompat di perut Kagami, perasaannya sekarang menggelitik dan senang. Tak dapat dia diskripsikan.

Ah sial, dia terancam kalah taruhan dengan Aomine dan lagi status nyaris pedofilnya akan benar-benar melekat!

Peduli setan dengan itu, ikuti saja kata hati bukan begitu? Dan akhirnya mereka bertukar _e-mail_.

"Kagami-_samaa_! Boleh aku minta foto bersama?" momen manis mereka buyar seketika saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis mendekati mereka.

"Kami juga Kagami-_sama_!" dan detik berikutnya Tetsuya sudah tersingkir dari posisi duduk manisnya dengan Kagami.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya fans Kagami terlalu menyeramkan bukan begitu Tetsu?" Aomine terkekeh pelan saat adik dari (calon) gebetannya datang mendekati meja mereka.

"Tetsuya _daijoubu_?" Seijuurou dengan sigap berdiri dan menghampiri si adik.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil."_Daijoubu nii-san_, jangan khawatir. Lagipula aku semua itu terbayar sudah." Dengan wajah lugu itu Tetsuya memperlihatkan ponselnya yang kini tertera nama 'Kagami Taiga'.

Dalam benak Tetsuya seorang Kagami Taiga adalah orang yang sesuai harapannya. Tidak di panggung, tidak di acara TV-TV, di kesehariannya pun dia tetap ramah, mudah bergaul, baik dan yaah tampan. Jadi bukan senang lagi dia saat dapat bertukar _e-mail_ dengannya, dia bahagia! Lebih bahagia daripada dia mendapat lima _vanila milkshake_ gratis. Lebih dari itu.

Seijuurou menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia kurang suka adiknya bertingkah seperti ini dia takut adiknya menjadi fans fanatik. Atau hal yang membuatnya lebih takut lagi jika adiknya sampai menaruh rasa cinta pada sang idola.

Entah siapa yang membuat pikiran anak empat belas tahun yang masih tergolong polos terkontaminasi oleh cinta. Bukankah Seijuurou sudah sangat ketat sekali mengatur segala aktivitas Tetsuya dari buku bacaan, acara yang ditonton, temanpun juga Seijuurou saring-saring jikalau adiknya salah berteman.

Seijuurou hanya berharap pemikirannya tidak dibenarkan oleh Tuhan. Ia ingin Tetsuya tetap menjadi adiknya yang polos, lugu, penurut dan belum mengerti cinta-cintaan. Yah semoga.

"Kita pulang sekarang Tetsuya?" Tetsuya melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit. Tak terasa sudah dua jam setengah mereka bersama D'Zone.

"Ini baru setengah sepuluh kenapa buru-buru sekali?" ternyata ada yang protes, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki.

"Karena ini sebentar lagi jam tidur Tetsuya, aku tak ingin Tetsuya tidur larut itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya. Permisi dan terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya.

"Tapi besok hari sabtu, dan Tetsu tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk ke sekolah." Aomine mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Seijuurou mendesah lelah."Sekolah atau tidak sekolah tetap harus bangun pagi untuk olahraga."

"Kalau begitu dimana tempat kalian biasa berolahraga?" tanya Aomine antusias.

"Kau tak per_"

"Di taman kota jam lima pagi." Wajah polos itu, ujaran lugu itu.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou nampak tak terima jika sabtu paginya dengan si adik diganggu idol sok akrab.

"Banyak teman lebih menyenangkan _nii-san_, ah kita juga bisa bermain basket bersama." Oh tidak Seijuurou tak dapat menolak senyuman si adik yang tergolong jarang itu. Senyum Tetsuya hampir pudar sejak sepeninggalan ibu mereka, jadi tak apalah. Tetsuya tersenyum lebih membuatnya lega. Tapi dim itu sudah merusak sabtu paginya dengan si adik! Menyebalkan.

Menghela nafas panjang."Terserah kau saja."

"Kalian bisa basket? Waw menarik, baiklah kami akan datang besok!"

.

.

.

"_Dame yo_ Dai-_chan_! Jadwal kalian sangat padat besok lagipula tidak biasanya kau ingin olahraga di taman!" sang manager cantik, Momoi Satsuki memberi tatapan curiga pada si tan.

"Ayolah Satsuki hanya sebentar dua atau tiga jam, dan itu tak akan mengganggu jadwal kami bukan?"

"Tapi kalian juga harus ke bandara untuk menjemput Ryou-_chan_."

"Dia bisa kau jemput sendiri dan tak usah mengajak kami."

"Taiga-_chan_~, bantu aku." Rajuk Momoi pada pemuda merah yang tengah asyik dengan ponselnya itu.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Aomine, Satsuki. Kau saja yang menjemput anak cerewet itu di bandara."

"Taiga-_chaaaan_! Ukh kalian menyebalkan!"

Dua pemuda yang jarang sekali akrab itu ber_high five_ ria. Entah kenapa Kagami yang awalnya ngotot tak tertarik dengan si biru muda menjadi semangat saat diajak Aomine untuk bertemu dua saudara itu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu empat orang pemuda berlari-lari kecil mengeliling sebuah taman kota yang cukup luas. Pemuda bersurai biru muda dan merah api berlari bersandingan, tak lupa ekspresi malu-malu yang membuat pasangan itu terlihat manis.

"Te-terima kasih Kagami-_kun_."

"U-untuk?"

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu menoleh ke samping."Karena mau menyempatkan waktu ikut kami berolahraga."

"A-ah tidak masalah. La-lagipula semua kegiatan D'Zone membuatku jarang berolahraga."

"_Sou_."

Lihat mereka sangat manis bukan?

Sedangkan di belakangnya pemuda berambut merah terang menggerutu karena di sampingnya ada pemuda berambut biru tua tak henti-hentinya melayangkan kata-kata yang membuatnya jijik.

"Tolong berhentilah, kata-katamu itu bisa membuat orang berpikir kau itu seorang homoseksual." Kata-kata padat dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku rela beralih orientasi jika denganmu."

Oh Tuhaaaan!

"Menjijikkan." Sahut si merah, dia semakin mempercepat larinya dan menyusul si adik yang tampak _happy-happy_ dengan patnernya.

"Ayolah Sei, jangan dingin begitu~"

Mahkluk _dim_ ini!

"Jangan sok akrab, _dim_." Balasnya dingin.

"Seiiiii aw_"

**\\JEDUUK/**

"_Di depanmu ada pohon!" Aomine buru-buru menghampiri pemuda merah yang kini terlentang di rerumputan.

Seijuurou memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut."Ukh." erangnya.

"Sei, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau perlu nafas buatan?" jelas ini modus.

"Aku tak perlu nafas buatan bodoh! Dan jangan cari-cari kesempatan!" Seijuurou bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Dia sempat berharap adiknya akan datang dan membantunya berdiri, namun harapan hanya sebatas harapan. Bahkan adiknya menoleh saja tidak, apa si adik benar-benar sedang mabuk –mabuk kepayang? Lagian siapa yang meletakkan pohon di rute pejalan kaki? Pohonnya yang pindah atau kau yang melenceng dari jalur larimu, Sei?

"Sekarang aku tau!" pemuda biru tua itu masih setia di sampingnya berujar.

"..."

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu." Jujur Seijuurou jijik dengan kata-kata si dim ini, dia ingin muntah. Dan tolong dia normal dan itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat!

Dia tak ingin pemuda gelap yang meskipun seorang idol ini menembaknya. Apa-apa dia? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Terlalu banyak nonton dia, dasar naif!

"Kalau diperhatikan kau itu sangat manis dan uke seka_**BUGH**!" bogem mentah penuh cinta dari Seijuurou bersarang di perut Aomine.

"Ukh!"

"Jaga kata-katamu, sekali lagi aku mendengarnya ku gunting habis rambutmu sampai botak." Ok itu ancaman dari Seijuurou bukannya begidik malah tergelitik geli. Itu ancaman anak kecil sekali.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Se__ckris_." Tangan mungil itu mengarahkan sebuah benda tajam tepat di depan muka Aomine.

"Aku tidak main-main Daiki." Ooops sepertinya ada yang salam memanggil.

Mata biru bak langit tengah malam itu berbinar."Kau memanggilku Daiki?" digoncang-goncangkannya bahu mungil si pemuda merah."Apa itu artinya kau mau menjadi pac_**BUGH**." Lagi-lagi bogem penuh kasih sayang Seijuurou berikan di perut Aomine.

"Kalau mau jadi g*y jangan ajak aku." Seijuurou menatap Aomine sinis.

.

.

.

"Jadi Tetsuya, kau sering berolahraga di sini?" mereka berdua masih berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi taman.

Tetsuya mengangguk."Um, karena kata nii-san udara di taman pagi-pagi itu sehat."_jeda."_Ne_, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami berhenti berlari, dilihatnya pemuda mungil yang rupanya juga ikut berhenti berlari. Kepala biru itu mendongak, bola mata biru langit bulat nan besar itu menatap lurus kearahnya. Pipi Kagami terasa terbakar.

"_Go-gomen_ lupakan saja." Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya dan itu membuat Kagami bingung.

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan Tetsuya?" tuntut Kagami.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kagami-_kun_." Tetsuya melanjutkan lari paginya.

Kagami yang masih penasaran menuntutnya lagi."Oi katakan saja Tet_"

**\\Woof woof woof/**

kepala merah itu menoleh patah-patah.

**\\Woof woof woof/**

Buntalan bulu mengerikan itu. Gigi taringnya yang tajam itu. Air liurnya itu. Tidak! Benak Kagami bergejolak.

Alangkah tidak etisnya jika dia melarikan diri. Apalagi di depan pemuda beraut datar namun manis itu. Harga dirinya akan tercabik-cabik. Tapi mahkluk mengerikan bersuara 'woof woof' itu tak kunjung pergi, dia malah semakin mendekat. Oh Tuhan bagaimana ini? Bagaimana harga dirinya? Lari atau berdiam diri kah?

Lari dan mengorbankan harga diri atau tetap berdiri dan mengorbankan sepatu mahalnya? Lari atau diam? Lari atau diam? Lari ata_

"Huwaaaaa!" dan pilihannya adalah lari sekencang-kencangnya. Seharusnya dia tak perlu berteriak sekencang itu sih.

"Ka-kaga_" Tetsuya mematung ditempat saat melihat sang idol sudah meninggalkannya. Dengan binatang berbulu putih yang mengejar atau tepatnya mengikutinya?

"Anjing *piiip* pergi kau *piiiip* jangan mengejarku *piiiip* menjauh dariku dasar *piiiip*." Seijuurou yang sangat-sangat sigap ternyata sudah berada di belakang Tetsuya, tepat sebelum Kagami lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan sang adik.

Dan beruntungnya Tetsuya sang kakak memiliki reflek yang bagus. Sebelum si idol mengeluarkan kata-kata emasnya kedua telinga Tetsuya sudah terlindungi oleh kedua telapak tangan Seijuurou. Sehingga Tetsuya hanya dapat melihat Kagami dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan mulut yang terbuka lebar namun entah apa yang disuarakan idolanya, Tetsuya tak mendengarnya.

**\\BYYYUUR/**

Kedua pasang mata itu membulat serempak saat melihat sang idol menyeburkan diri ke air mancur.

"Wahahaha...Bakagami aku tau kau belum mandi tapi jangan di air mancur juga kali. Nggak elit banget kau tau!" suara menggelegar datang dari arah belakang duo Akashi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine.

"Si-si-sialan...ha-hachuu...anjing sialan." Gerutu Kagami pada anjing pudel yang sudah kembali ke majikannya.

"Kagami-_kun_." Tetsuya berlari mendekati air mancur. Dan segera menolongnya bangkit dari kolam. Meskipun hanya kolam dangkal tetap saja airnya dingin. Apalagi ini masih tergolong pagi, bisa demam jika lama-lama berkubang di air.

"Hachiim...di-dingin sekali." Kagami menggigil. Tetsuya menatap Kagami kasihan.

"Nii-_san_, kita pulang sekarang, ya?" pinta si adik.

.

.

.

"_Gomen_ Kagami-_kun_ baju _nii-san_ ternyata juga kekecilan." Tetsuya menghela nafas.

Kagami menundukkan wajahnya, sungguh ini sangat memalukan baginya."Maaf merepotkan."

"_Daijoubu_ Kagami-_kun_, aku tak tau kalau Kagami-_kun_ takut anjing." Tetsuya berujar polos dengan wajah datar.

Kagami menggeram."_U-uruse_! Aku tidak takut pada binatang itu, aku hanya alergi." Tetsuya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kalau hanya alergi kenapa harus lari?" kepala Tetsuya meneleng ke samping dan jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di samping pipi kanannya. Rautnya datar namun tersirat rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"A-aku hanya kaget saja." Sanggah Kagami cepat, dia berharap tak diintrogasi lagi oleh bocah empat belas tahun ini.

_**Dddrrrt ddrrrtt ddrttt**_

Ponsel Kagami bergetar di atas meja ruang tamu tempatnya berada. Mata merah itu melirik si pemanggil."Cih bocah cerewet itu." Gerutunya pelan.

**Pik**

"Ha_"

/KAGAMICCHIIIII!/

Suara nyaring melengking itu sontak membuat Kagami menjauhkan ponselnya."_BAKA_KISE! Jangan berteriak bodoh!"

/_Gomen-ssu_! Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di bandara-ssu dan tak ada yang menjemputku, kalian tega sekali!/

Kagami menghela nafas lelah."Satsuki yang akan menjemputmu, Aku dan _Aho_mine sedang tidak ada di _basecamp_." Tutur Kagami.

/Kau seharusnya tidak pergi kemana-mana-ssu, aku kan sudah memberitahu kalian kalau aku akan pulang!/ sekarang Kagami dapat mendengar suara rengekan dari sebrang.

"Aku ada urusan bodoh, hentikan rengekanmu itu dan tunggu saja Satsuki."

/_Hidoi! Hidoi! Hidoi-ssu yo!_/

"_Urusee na_!"

/Ah Momocchi! Kenapa kau lama sekali-ssu! Ah Kagamicchi kau sedang dimana sekarang, kami akan langsung menjemputmu./

"Kami bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Kagami malas-malas.

/Kagamicchi _hidoi na_, aku kan sangat rindu padamu dan Aominecchi! Apa kau tak merindukanku juga-ssu?!/

"Sama sekali tidak."

"_Hiiidddoiii-ssu yoooo_!_Taiga-_chan_! Kau dimana sekarang? Aku tak tahan jika harus mendengar rengekan Ryou-_chan_ terus."

Lagi-lagi Kagami hanya menghela nafas."Di kediaman Akashi."

"Baiklah kami akan kesana~"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut denganku?" Seijuurou mendelik pada sosok tan yang kini sudah lengkap dengan penyamarannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau bisa sampai ke konbini dengan selamat dan pulang dengan selamat juga." Jabar si tan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagipula konbini dan rumahku hanya berjarak satu blok!" geram si merah menahan kesal. Bukan hanya kesal karena tingkah menyebalkan si dim sok akrab ini tapi juga karena tatapan penuh selidik dari orang-orang yang mereka temui sepanjang jalan.

"Apa kau tak pernah menonton TV Sei, kejahatan itu ada dimana-mana bahkan di sekitarmu."

"Kau penjahatnya."_jeda."Terlebih penampilanmu patut dicurigai para polisi."

Aomine mendengus."Ini namanya penyamaran, memangnya apa anehnya penampilanku?"

Akashi sulung memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah."Sangat aneh dan mencurigakan."_jeda."Kau pikir orang gila mana yang menggunakan jaket musim dingin di akhir musim semi huh? Bahkan suhu sekarang sudah mulai panas. Dan penutup kepalamu itu kau seperti pencuri, kacamata hitammu juga sangat mencolok."

Kalau boleh jujur Aomine merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata yang meluncur mulus tanpa rasa berdosa dari Seijuurou."I-ini namanya fashion!" sangkalnya.

"Terserah." Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda karena obrolan mereka tadi.

"_Psst psst...bukannya pemuda merah itu yang semalam duduk dengan Aomine-sama?"_

"_Ah kau benar! Pelet apa yang dia gunakan sampai Aomine-sama mau duduk dengannya! Dia membuatku iri."_

"_Lalu pemuda tinggi yang ada di sampingnya itu sangat mencurigakan."_

"_Jangan-jangan dia Aomine-sama! Siapa yang memiliki warna kulit coklat eksotis selain dia. Kyaaaa~"_

Bisikan gadis-gadis di belakangnya membuat telinga sang Akashi memanas. Semua ini gara-gara Aomine Daiki!

**Grep**

Seijuurou tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkramnya erat.

"Dihitungan ketiga kita lari." Seijuurou yang bingung hanya diam."TIGA!"

"Aomine-_samaaaa_ tunggu kami!"

"Apa ada Aomine-_sama_ disini? Dimana? Dimana?"

"Mereka lariiiii!"

"Ayo kita kejar!"

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

"Kagamicchi~ Aominecchi~ permisi-ssu!" pemuda pirang bersuara nyaring itu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka."Pintunya terbuka sendiri-ssu~ Ayo masuk Momocchi~"

"Anoo, aku yang membukanya."

"Kyaaaa/Gyaaaa!"

"Kise! Satsuki jangan berteriak kalian berisik!"

"Kagamicchi akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, aku kangen-ssu~" sebuah pelukan si pirang hamburkan pada pemuda tinggi kekar di depannya.

"Kise lepas!" Kagami memberontak sebisanya.

"Ano apa mereka memang sangat akrab?"

Si manager cantik menoleh patah-patah."Kyaaa__kawaii_!" teriakan kaget sang manager tergantikan oleh teriakan kegirangan."Kau manis sekali~ siapa namamu?" kebiasaan seorang gadis jika melihat anak imut, manis, cantik pasti cubitan gemas akan dia layangkan.

"Akashi Tetsuya, _yoroshiku_." Mengabaikan cubitan Momoi Satsuki, Tetsuya berujar datar sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau sopan sekali Tetsu-_kuuuun_~, aku ingin memakanmu~"_jeda."Ryou-_chan_ kau harus melihat betapa imutnya dia~~~" dengan satu tarikan kuat dari Momoi kini Kise sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kagami.

"Salam kenal." Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya lagi disertai senyum tipis saat badannya kembali tegap.

_Kyuuun~_

"_Kawaiiiiii~_"

"Berisik!" raung Kagami.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan aku Momoi Satsuki, manager D'Zone pasti kau sudah tau bukan?" Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau aku Kise Ryouta-ssu~ kalau Tetsuyacchi belum mengenalku wajar saja-ssu karena aku menghabiskan waktu di Amerika untuk _modeling_ku-ssu~"

"Salam kenal Kise-_kun_." Kise tak tahan menahan tangannya untuk tidak menarik-narik pipi putih Tetsuya.

"Kau sangat imut-ssu~" kini tangan putih si pirang mengacak-acak surai baby blue milik Tetsuya."Oh iya Kagamicchi, dimana Aominecchi?" tanya Kise setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas _fanboying_nya.

"Dia _"

**BRAAK**

"Hosh hosh hosh...bo-bodoh...hosh hosh." Terdengar deru nafas yang terengah dari arah pintu masuk."Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Hosh hosh...mana aku...tau...hosh-hosh mata para gadis itu hosh sangat jeli!"

"Aominecchi!"

"Ki-kise kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!" Kise mendekap erat badan kekar Aomine.

Mata almond itu menatap si mata biru, tangan putihnya kini bergantung manja di leher Aomine."_Otanjoubi Omedetto_ Aominecchi~"

**CUP**

Mata merah pemuda pemilik rumah membulat seketika. Saat melihat adegan seperti 'itu' _live_ di depan matanya.

"_Kuso_! Jangan terapkan kebiasaan Alex disini Kise!" sungut si biru kesal. Ia gunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap bibir tipisnya yang baru saja dipertemukan dengan bibir si model remaja itu.

Sang model hanya menggaruk tengkuknya."_Gomen-ssu yo_, anggap itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku." Mata coklat terang itu melirik pemuda mungil yang masih terdiam di samping Aomine."Halo-ssu~ kau pasti kembarannya Tetsuyacchi ya? Kalian mirip sekali-ssu~"

Seijuurou menatap tajam si penanya."Aku kakak Tetsuya, kami tidak kembar." Nada itu terdengar dingin dan mengintimidasi."Jika urusan kalian sudah selesai, silahkan tinggalkan rumah kami." Di saat yang bersamaan muncul Kagami dan Tetsuya serta seorang gadis berambut pink dari balik tembok. Kenapa rumahnya jadi banyak orang seperti ini.

"_Mou~_ tidak ramah sama sekali-ssu." Rajuk Kise Ryouta sambil memanyunkan bibirnya."_Ne_ Tetsuyacchi kenapa kakakmu seperti itu? Apa dia memang tidak bersahabat?" kali ini si pirang bergelayut manja dengan si biru muda.

"_Nii-san_ baik kok Kise-_kun_." Jawab si biru muda singkat.

"Tapi tadi dia mengusir kami-ssu." Kise tambah merajuk pada si remaja.

"Ne, ne sepertinya kita memang harus segera pulang, sebentar lagi kalian harus _briefing_ untuk video klip duet kalian." Si merah muda unjuk bicara.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku masih ingin lama-lama dengan Tetsuyacchi-ssu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok lagi Tetsuyacchi~"

**Cup**

Lagi-lagi mata merah Seijuurou membulat, namun sekarang dia tidak sendiri. Pemuda merah gelap yang sedari tadi terdiam juga ikut membulatkan matanya. Saat bibir tipis Kise mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di pipi kanan Tetsuya.

Cukup sudah mahkluk menyebalkan ini harus segera keluar dari rumahnya. Secara terhormat maupun tidak terhormat."Aku rasa kalian tak perlu aku tunjukkan pintu keluar, bukan?" nada berat penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kurasa kalian semua harus segera pulang, _nii-san_ sepertinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik." Ujar Tetsuya datar, seolah-olah aura kelam yang dihasilkan oleh sang kakak adalah hal biasa.

"Ba-baik."

.

.

.

"Orang tadi menakutkan-ssu!" Kise memeluk tubuhnya yang mendadak merinding.

Pemuda tan yang sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya hanya mendengus keras.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Kise. Apa-apaan tadi kau mencium pipi Tetsuya." Geram Kagami, seakan ingin melempar stick drum yang ada di kedua tangannya kepada model pirang itu.

"Salahku apa-ssu! Aku hanya mencium pipinya, itu kan masih wajar."

"Bukan hal wajar jika kau mencium adik dari seorang _brother-complex_, itu artinya kau cari mati." Timpal si tan."Bukannya sudah aku peringatkan berkali-kali untuk tidak menerapkan kebiasaanmu di Amerika, huh!"

"Jangan bilang kau masih kesal dengan ciumanku tadi Aominecchi!" Kise ikut kesal sekarang, dia merasa kedua pemuda itu memojokkannya."Kita sudah sering berciuman kalau kau ingin aku ingatkan."

"Aaarrgh aku tak mempermasalahkan ciumanmu hanya saja_" Aomine terdiam.

Kagami terkekeh."Jangan menciumnya di depan target cintanya."

Mendengar tuturan dari si merah, sontak membuat Kise menutup mulutnya. Bukan ekspresi terkejut yang ia tampilkan melainkan ekspresi menahan tawa."Pppfft...akhirnya kau bisa jatuh cinta juga Aominecchi! Aku kira setelah kita putus kau tak akan bisa _move on_!"

Aomine berdecak kesal."Ingat satu hal Kise, kita tak pernah berpacaran. Aku masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak dilempar mainan katak oleh Midorima."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Midorimacchi-ssu." Kise merengut kesal.

"Kakak angkatmu terlalu posesif Kise, ingat itu." Kagami beranjak dari drumnya dan ikut dalam pembicaraan dua temannya itu.

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi-ssu, Midorimacchi sudah punya seseorang yang jadi objek keposesifannya~" seru Kise ceria."Ne, Aominecchi jadi kau suka dengan Tetsuyacchi _no nii-san_?"

"Hm." Jawab Aomine pura-pura sibuk dengan gitarnya.

Kise terkikik geli."Aku punya rencana-ssu."

"Rencana apa?" sahut Aomine cepat.

"Kita buat orang itu cemburu." Kise menyeringai.

Aomine melongo."Ha? untuk apa? Dia saja tampak tak tertarik denganku."

"Hei tolong peka sedikit, apa kau tak melihat ekspresinya saat aku menciummu tadi, huh?"

"Memang apa reaksi kakak Tetsuya?" tanya Kagami yang ternyata ikut penasaran.

"Dia terlihat kesal saat aku mencium Aominecchi-ssu~ ah manisnya~ aku jadi ingin mengerjainnya~" Kise tersenyum jahil."Bagaimana Aominecchi? Kau setuju?" tawar si pirang tampak antusias.

"Hm? Jika itu bagus untukku kenapa tidak!" si tan jadi tampak lebih semangat.

Kise tertawa pelan."Lagipula, aku juga ingin membuat seseorang cemburu juga~" gumamnya.

"Siapa?"

"Ra-ha-sia-ssu~"

"Oi Kise, kenapa kau tidak membantuku juga." Protes Kagami yang merasa tak dianggap oleh kedua orang itu.

Si pirang menelengkan kepalanya bingung."Kagamicchi mau dibantu ngapain-ssu, bukannya kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang _Baka_gami, jika aku berhasil mendapatkan kakaknya, kau akan mudah mendapatkan adiknya." Cengiran si biru tua membuatnya tampak seperti orang jahat yang ingin menculik anak kecil(?).

"_Ryoukai-ssu yo_! MISSION STATO!"

.

.

.

**To be continue**

Cieh Kise nongol XD. Siapa tuh yang di sukai kise? Penasaran?

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, semoga tidak membosankan juga u.u

Oh iya, ada yang mau baca ff saya yang Knb xover SnK? XD

Silahkan berkunjung di profil saya terus klik 'Time Travel' harap tinggalkan jejak sebagai tanda partisipasi anda :3

Ada AoAka loh, KagaKuro juga, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, RiRen dan jang-jang pair crack JeanKise (belum muncul sh di chapter awal), mari-mari silahkan berkunjung XDD /malah promosi

Oh, adakah yang menanyakan tentang 'Pacar Pura-pura' apdet kapan nggak? XD

Saya jawab yah, habis saya selesai ngospekin maba /slap

Jujur ide saya berhenti seketika di scene tengah2 padahal saya udah merancang scene akhirnya, huuweeee scene penghubung memang selalu susah untuk saya /payah

Terus ff 'Modus' kapan apdet? Setelah saya nentuin prompt2nya, soalny yg req beberapa Cuma ngasih karakterny-ssu u3u

Ah sudah sepertinya saya terlalu cerewet kali ini. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan mohon kerjasamanya u.u /nunduk.

Salam tampan

**RRNRd**


End file.
